


A Pre-class Quest

by RomanRuler



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom, F/M, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: After hearing some rumors about a certain bathroom on her campus, Ashley sets out to find out just how true they are.





	A Pre-class Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! I swear, coming up with titles for these things is the worst. I thought I'd write another Until Dawn smut piece with Ashley since I had some free time and had came up with this idea! I hope ya'll enjoy it!

Ashley was briskly walking through the halls of the main building on campus, paying little attention to her surroundings. Her main focus was getting to the bathroom before her next class started - and it wasn’t because she had to use it.

Through her classmates and friends, Ashley heard a rumor that on the first floor bathroom in the main building, there was a gloryhole in one of the stalls. Yep, a  _ gloryhole. _ And weirdly enough, it made sense to Ashley. That specific bathroom was unisex and situated in the middle of the hallway. The school board decided to put in a quick, on-the-go bathroom for students to get to between classes and constructed it over the course of the past two months. It would make sense that someone was going to mess with the bathroom  _ eventually _ . It’s just that the school didn’t know about it yet, nor would they probably expect the tampering to be something like  _ that _ .

Whatever the case might have been, Ashley would never know if the rumors were true or not unless she found out herself. Not that she was going to do anything if it turned out to be true. After all, the only time Ashley had seen a glory hole was in porn that was clearly scripted. Outside of that, the auburn haired girl had never seen one before and doubted that her college’s bathroom would have one. Ashley was just going to go into the bathroom, find out if there was a gloryhole in one of the stalls, and then leave. Her class started in fifteen minutes, and there’d be no reason for Ashley to stick around at an empty gloryhole. Or an occupied one, of course! If it even existed!

After a minute more of walking, Ashley arrived at the infamous bathroom. This was the first time she’d ever set foot in it, and it was surprisingly clean and empty. The walls were tiled, with the bottom half being painted a pale blue and the top an eggshell white. The floor was spotless and colored the same as the top half of the walls, with a black trim along the outer border. There were a set of three sinks directly in front of her with accompanying mirrors. And as Ashley’s eyes moved to the right wall of the bathroom, she spotted three stalls. Each stall’s door was open, indicating that no one was in them. At least now Ashley knew that she could conduct her investigation in peace, and in a bathroom that was much cleaner than she expected.

Ashley adjusted the backpack strap on her shoulder before approaching the stalls. She wasted no time and poked her head into the first one. There were no marks, holes, or anything out of the ordinary yet. In fact, it was similar to the rest of the bathroom in that it was surprisingly clean. Deciding to then look at the stall on the other end, she made her way over there. Upon looking into the third stall, the auburn haired girl’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God!” Ashley exclaimed, walking into the stall. It was an exact replica of the first one with one exception. This one had a large, perfectly cut circle closer to the bottom of the shared wall with the stall next to it. It was devoid of any sharp wood or other material, leading Ashley to believe that it had been sanded down and padded to prevent any,  _ unfortunate incidents _ . Whichever student did this, they put a lot of thought into making it.

Ashley placed her bookbag down on the tiled floor and closed the stall door, not wanting anyone who might walk in to see her gaping at the gloryhole. She was dumbfounded that something like this existed at all, much less in her campus’ bathroom! But the proof was in front of her, and it turns out the school rumors were true for once! Ashley got down on her knees for a better view and couldn’t help but blush as she looked at the wall. Her mouth was at around the same level as the glory hole, and if it  _ were _ occupied and Ashley  _ was _ to do anything, she was in the perfect position to do so. But she quickly brushed those ideas aside. There’s no way something like that would happen! Instead, the Ashley took out her phone. She was amazed that something like this actually existed, and began taking pictures of the gloryhole in front of her. The bookworm was so engrossed in studying the new pictures on her phone that she didn’t hear a pair of footsteps enter into the bathroom. It wasn’t until she heard shuffling behind the thin wall and the lock of the adjacent stall door that Ashley lifted her head up from her phone.

Ashley’s brow furrowed, confused. Did someone actually go into the stall next to her? Or was that just her eager imagination making things up? The answer was quickly answered as the auburn haired girl looked down at the gap between the stalls and noticed a bag on the ground and a pair of sneakers pointed in her direction. Ashley felt her heart race as she heard more shuffling in the adjacent stall, followed by a cock filling the gloryhole.

“Oh!” Ashley exclaimed, moving back in shock. She placed a hand on the cover of the closed toilet, her fingerless gloves giving the bookworm the ability to steady herself.

“Umm.. hello?” a voice called from the other side of the thin wall. “Is someone in there?”

“Hello…” Ashley replied, sheepishly. She was stunned. Someone  _ had _ gone into the stall! Was this really happening? Judging from his voice and similar bag on the bathroom floor, Ashley guessed that the person in the stall was a student just like her.

“Hey, uh, it’s alright if you don’t want to do, uh, this.” the student explained, his feet shuffling around. “I just saw that the door was closed and assumed someone came in here for, well, this.”

Ashley bit her lip excitingly. It would be rude of her to not help her fellow student out, what with the bookworm already being on her knees and his cock expectantly positioned in front of her. She even spotted a bead of precum on his tip in anticipation. She normally would never do something like this, but when was Ashley ever going to be able to find herself in a situation like this again! She quickly checked the time on her phone before setting her phone down on the covered toilet.

“It’s okay!” Ashley replied, a small smile coming to her face as she moved closer to the now occupied gloryhole. “I have class in ten minutes though, so we have to hurry!”

“That makes two of us, then!”

They shared a laugh before Ashley turned her attention to the cock in front of her. Having never exactly done this before, she nervously reached up and wrapped a hand around the base of the student’s cock. Thinking back to the porn she watched the other day, Ashley hovered her head over his cock and let some spit fall onto it and began moving her hand along the shaft. A chorus of soft moans came from the student as Ashley gave him the impromptu handjob, spitting on his cock a couple more times and spreading it around to ensure he was well lubricated.

Once the student’s cock was properly wet with her saliva, Ashley moved her head until it was only an inch away from her mouth. With her class starting soon, Ashley figured that she needed to do a little more than a simple handjob to make the student cum in time. Plus, the bookworm would be lying if she said she didn’t want to take it to the next level! Ashley slowly parted her lips enough to take just the head of the student’s cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his tip, tasting his precum and giving it a quick tongue bath. She then proceeded to cautiously take more of the student’s decently sized cock into her mouth. Looks like all that time Ashley spent procrastinating and watching porn instead of studying was finally paying off!

The shy bookworm stopped until around half of the student’s cock was comfortably in her mouth. Whatever Ashley couldn’t fit into her mouth she began jerking off with the hand still wrapped around the base, not needing it to steady herself anymore. As she bobbed her head along the student’s cock in rhythm with her hand, a series of grunts, moans and other noises came from the stall next to her. Ashley closed her eyes and her free hand instinctively moved between her legs as her mind wandered. It wasn’t until now that the auburn haired girl realized how turned on she was by all this, and wished the fall weather allowed her to wear lighter pants instead of jeans.

A moan escaped Ashley’s mouth and sent vibrations through the student’s cock as she tried to rub herself through the coarse fabric of her jeans. Her cheeks turned red as Ashley thought about how  _ amazing _ and slutty the situation she found herself in just was. Everyone knew her as shy and innocent but here she was on her knees in the bathroom, pleasuring a fellow student’s cock with her mouth. And a complete stranger at that! Little did anyone know that the editor of the school newspaper was doing  _ this _ before her business class!

As Ashley opened her eyes, she looked over and had an idea. This was certainly something that she would never forget, but the bookworm wanted a record of it. She removed the hand from between her legs and reached for her phone that was still on the closed toilet cover. After having some difficulty unlocking it due to her fingers being jittery from the excitement of everything, Ashley finally opened up the camera app. She tapped the icon in the bottom right, flipping the camera so it was now facing her. Extending her arm upwards, the bookworm held the camera above her and made sure that she was in focus along with the student’s cock. She looked up into her phone’s camera and slowed down her pace in order to get a good picture. Thankfully the flash on her phone’s camera was off and Ashley took a whole assortment of pictures of her pleasing the stranger’s cock. Some of them featured the bookworm looking directly into the camera with the student’s cock in her mouth while others showed her mouth completely off his cock, a string of saliva connecting it to her tongue. Ashley even managed to take a quick thirty second video, making sure to make eye contact with her phone’s camera in the beginning of it before filming her sucking on the student’s cock. All these pictures and videos were mainly for Ashley’s records for future masturbation sessions, but she secretly hoped that one of her friends would see them on her phone on accident one day.

Glancing at the time on her phone told Ashley that she had only five minutes before her class began. With it being all the way at the end of the hallway, the bookworm realized that she needed to hurry up in order to make it to class on time. She placed her phone down on the bathroom floor and began quickening her pace, rapidly pumping the student’s cock while she bobbed her head more quickly than before. The student’s moans began getting louder and echoed in the bathroom, which only grew in intensity as Ashley began using her tongue to lap against the underside of his cock. It only took a few more seconds of this before the student let out a loud moan from the other stall.

“I’m gonna cum!” he shouted, his hands grasping the top of the stall. Ashley then quickly took her mouth off of the student’s cock, replacing it with both of her hands. Blushing profusely with a smile on her face, the shy bookworm lowered her head until it was below his cock. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out while using both of her hands to pump the student’s cock. 

“Cum all over my face!” Ashley exclaimed, both desperate and eager to make him cum. After a few more pumps, the auburn haired girl felt his cock twitch in her hands. Suddenly, the student tightened his grip on the wall and rope after rope of cum shot out from his cock. Ashley held his cock steady in her hands and managed to catch some of it on her tongue, but the majority of his cum landed all across her face. Some of it had even landed in her hair! After a few seconds, the student’s orgasm subsided and his cock stopped twitching in the bookworm’s hands. Ashley released his cock with one hand and reached for her phone, snapping a quick picture of her holding his cock with her face painted with cum. 

The auburn haired girl swallowed the cum that landed in her mouth and could hear the student breathe heavily on the other side of the wall as he regained his breath. She gently let go of his softening cock as he pulled it out of the gloryhole.

“Wow…” he said, the shuffling from the adjacent stall indicating that he was getting redressed. “That was amazing! Thanks!”

“You’re welcome!” Ashley cheerfully replied with a smile. She felt like a slut, having just pleasured a complete stranger’s cock and letting him cum on her face. But she had  _ no _ regrets. How many people can say they experienced an  _ actual _ gloryhole in person!? And a surprisingly clean one at that!

“Alright, well I’ve gotta get to class now!” The student said, picking up his bag and exiting the stall. “I hope I’ll see you around!”

The student left the bathroom and his words jolted Ashley back to reality. She checked the time on her phone. Her class started in three minutes! The bookworm silently cursed to herself, wishing that she didn’t have class so she could masturbate and alleviate the uncomfortable buzz between her legs. Unfortunately though, duty calls.

Ashley turned around behind her and took some toilet paper to clean the cum off her face. Before she did that, however, she took one final picture of her kneeling in the stall, smiling up at her phone’s camera with the student’s cum on her face. After quickly wiping off as much cum on her face as possible, Ashley slung her bag over her shoulder. Looking in the mirror, she couldn’t see any remaining cum and hoped that there wasn’t any in her hair that she may have missed. Despite this, she threw out the used paper in the garbage and left the bathroom with a smile on her face. Now that she knew the rumors were true, Ashley might just have to pay another visit to that bathroom before someone repaired it!


End file.
